<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Among the Art Club (And Company) by Username8746489</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807320">Among the Art Club (And Company)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489'>Username8746489</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Gaming, Multi, Nino's in the art club bc mpuppy said so, based off my first imposter win, they're playing among us</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:29:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alix invites the art club (and Max and Kim) to play Among Us together. Let's see how it goes, shall we?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Among the Art Club (And Company)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just for mpuppy, Nino's in the art club</p><p>there's a random list in the middle of the story bc i didn't want 9 paragraphs of just describing their appearance</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alix hummed contently as she waited for her friends to join the lobby. They had finally arranged a day for them to play together. Each of them had played the game individually, but today was the first time they were playing as a group and with a voice chat.</p><p> </p><p>Alix snickered as she saw her friends enter and start talking. Immediately, chaos arose.</p><p> </p><p>There was muffled screaming coming from somewhere. When she checked, it was from Marc’s mic. Everyone went silent trying to figure out what was going on. </p><p> </p><p>“NATH GIVE ME BACK MY FUCKING PHONE!”</p><p> </p><p>“GIVE ME A SECOND!”</p><p> </p><p>Nathaniel’s voice was audibly louder than Marc’s, meaning he was probably closer to the phone. The screaming stopped once Marc’s character put on a halo hat.</p><p> </p><p>Alix sighed, “When one of you die, the other isn’t allowed to say anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“You think we’re cheaters? Harsh Alix,” Marc replied.</p><p> </p><p>Nathaniel noticed her character’s hat, “Wow. Devil horns. Can’t believe you two are doing matching costumes without me.”</p><p> </p><p>“YOU’RE THE ONE WHO STOLE MY PHONE-”</p><p> </p><p>“EVERYONE SHUT UP!” Marinette shrieked into the mic. As the class rep tried to calm the group down, Alix made a mental list of the players in her head.</p><p> </p><p>{Alix - Black + Devil Horns - Sk8terGirl</p><p>Nath - Red + Plant Hat - Tomato</p><p>Marc - Lime + Halo - Kiwi</p><p>Mari - Cyan + Flower Crown - Bluebell</p><p>Rose - Pink + Flower Pot - PinkiePie</p><p>Juleka - Purple + Plague Doctor - Someone</p><p>Kim - Orange + Dum Sticky Note - The Imposter</p><p>Max - Brown - Maximus</p><p>Nino - Blue + Blue Cap - That’s Cap}</p><p> </p><p>And just like that, the game was starting. Everyone muted their mics and Alix stared at the blue text that declared she was a crewmate for this round.</p><p> </p><p>The tasks list popped up and she and multiple other teammates went to the admin room for the iconic task of the card swipe.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone seemed to do it with relative ease (except Kim, rip).</p><p> </p><p>This was where the group split off. Alix walked in front of Nathaniel in storage, doing the small circle walk to indicate she wanted to go with him. Nathaniel replied with the same motion, and the two set off to work in electrical together.</p><p> </p><p>They had only been there a moment before “Dead Body Reported” along with a cyan body flashed across the scene.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Rose,” Max immediately stated, megaphone appearing next to his icon.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not me!” She immediately squeaked back.</p><p> </p><p>“You were literally standing right on top of Marinette's body!”</p><p> </p><p>“Where is the body?” Marc interjected.</p><p><br/><br/>“Security.”</p><p> </p><p>“She was just… standing on top of the body?” Nino asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I know what it looks like but please-”</p><p> </p><p>“Kinda sus,” Kim said, before the bubble announcing he had voted appeared next to his character. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, look!" Rose shouted. "I was on cams! The imposter probably killed her while I was on there!"</p><p> </p><p>"I can vouch for Alix," Nathaniel stated, "We were together for the entire round."</p><p> </p><p>Alix hummed in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>As the timer ticked down, people started voting. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, Rose," Juleka said as the votes stacked up against the pink player. The only outlier was the girl voting for Max.</p><p> </p><p>"Betrayal," Her girlfriend responded softly as she was ejected from the ship.</p><p> </p><p>The text didn't show if she was the imposter. Alix thought it'd make the game more fun.</p><p> </p><p>As the next round started, Alix went to the right of the map to do some tasks she had sent there. She noted Nathaniel and Marc passing by her as she did the weapons task.</p><p> </p><p>The girl went to navigations to chart a course, passing by Juleka on the way in. In the middle of her task, another announcement stating a blue dead body had been found appeared on her screen. </p><p> </p><p>“Where?” She immediately stated, unmuting herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Hallway between navigation and shields,” Max said, megaphone appearing next to his name yet again.</p><p> </p><p>“Max reported the body both times, sus,” Kim shouted.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not sus!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, it is!”</p><p> </p><p>“If it matters, Marc was with me the entire time and Alix saw us together,” Nathaniel murmured. Alix quickly confirmed his statement.</p><p> </p><p>Juleka huffed, “You both could easily be imposters and covering for each other.”</p><p> </p><p>“On the other hand, you could be an imposter throwing both your girlfriend and us under the bus,” Marc shot back.</p><p> </p><p>“Ooo, low blow,” Kim said quietly. </p><p> </p><p>As the counter ticked down, Alix exclaimed, “So who are we voting for?!”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think we have enough evidence,” Max said.</p><p> </p><p>“Skip vote?” Juleka asked.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone agreed with the girl’s question. The votes piled up next to the skip vote button as everyone muted again.</p><p> </p><p>Alix had gone to medbay to do the scan task. It had finished and she walked out of the room. The image that said an emergency meeting was being called flashed onto the screen.</p><p> </p><p>“Juleka vented,” Marc said. Everyone burst into questions.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“What if he’s lying?”<br/><br/></p><p>“Guys.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why isn’t Juleka saying anything?”</p><p><br/><br/>“GUYS!” Nathaniel shouted.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone went silent.</p><p> </p><p>“Juleka is <em> dead </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Marc squeaked as everyone turned their attention to Juleka’s dead icon.</p><p> </p><p>“Well then.”</p><p> </p><p>“What I'm assuming happened is that Juleka saw Marc vent and went to go press the emergency button to blame it on her,” Max explained, “During that time frame, the other imposter killed Juleka without his knowledge.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whelp, I can’t really defend myself here,” Marc chuckled, “Yeah, that’s what happened.”</p><p> </p><p>“...My dude.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up Kim.”</p><p> </p><p>Nathaniel quietly said “oof” as his boyfriend was ejected from the airship.</p><p> </p><p>Alix immediately got to work establishing a partner as there were only four people left. She did the circle dance in front of Kim and together, they set off to do their tasks. Alix saw Nathaniel and Max travel together as well.</p><p> </p><p>They barely made it to electrical before the lights started flashing, alerting them they needed to go to communications to fix it. The pair traveled there together, starting to work on the task.</p><p> </p><p>Alix saw Nathaniel walk in before she got the animation of Nathaniel’s character shooting her’s.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow,” She said as the screen announcing Nathaniel and Marc’s win appeared, “WOW!”</p><p> </p><p>Nathaniel’s laughter was muffled by everyone else’s statements.</p><p> </p><p>“You threw Marc under the bus?” Kim questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“Lmao, he would’ve been caught by someone else if not me.”</p><p> </p><p>Marc chuckled, “You got me there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t believe I died first,” Marinette somberly said.</p><p> </p><p>“You died first? I got framed!” Rose exclaimed, a hint of betrayal still in her voice, “By someone who wasn’t even the imposter!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” Max stated.</p><p> </p><p>“You guys didn’t even do anything about my death!” Nino shouted, although the tone of the shout was more teasing than legitimate anger.</p><p> </p><p>“Idk, pretty funny to watch Marc completely fail at blaming me,” Juleka snickered.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, you guys are never gonna let me live that down, are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“So,” Alix cheered, “New game?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Series of events<br/>Marc kills Marinette<br/>Rose voted out<br/>Nino killed by Nath<br/>No one voted out<br/>Nath killed Juleka<br/>Marc voted out<br/>Nath killed Max<br/>Alix + Kim together<br/>Nath killed Alix</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130661">The Imposter Among Us</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/pseuds/Marc_Anciel_Fan">Marc_Anciel_Fan</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>